skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylanders: AAA
'''Skylanders: All Aliens Attack '''is the fourth game in Skylanders series, and is a fake game made by yoy-roy Story When Kaos is planing how he will take over Skylands for this time, three alien brothers crashes with their UFO in his new fortress. They explain that they are the very famous Evil Alienbrothers and are called J.59, Gunshine and Jailbreaker. They where chasing eight of the Spacepatriots, when they suddenly crashed on one of these weird islands. They saw how the patriots also crashed but a long way from here. Kaos explains that they now are on Skylands and that he can help the brothers to catch the Spacepatriots, if they help him to take over Skylands. They agree and Kaos starts to explain his new plan for them. At the same time, the Spacepatriots crashes at Woodburrow when the Skylanders are there, and explaines to them nearly the same thing as the aliens did, but in their way. The Skylanders says that they will help them catch those evil brothers and also help them to fix their big spaceship that is like thousands of pieces now. And the skylanders understand that they probably will meet Kaos at the same time. Just when the skylanders telling about Kaos for the Patriots, a massage comes. It`s Hugo and he tells about his new spacestation. He is saying that he build it because he wanted to know more about the space. All of the skylanders, the spacepatriots, Flynn, Tessa and Sharpfin flies to the station in Flynn`s ship. On the way remeber Flynn about Cali, and that she tried to say something. When they arrives guides Hugo them (and you) around. Listen, because this plays will be your home for this game (like the Ruins, Flynn`s ship and Woodburrow have been before). The Spacepatriots The Spacepatriots are a group of galactic policemen, and were chased by the Evil Alienbrothers and crashed on Skylands. There are one of each Element and are pretty much an ordinary Skylander except one thing, all of them has their own spaceship that is based on the character. The spaceships will come in a new toy that stands next-to the patriot in the packs. The spaceships do you need when you stands in front of the new zones called spacezones. The spaceships will have one of four abillities: Boost, Blast, Transform, Light-Up, * In the boost-zone do you need to get through the track as fast as possible and to do that do you need to use your boost. * In the blast-zone do you need to shoot really big shots and badguys to finish the course. (Every ship can shoot ordinary, these to. But these has also a really big blast to shoot) * In the transform-zone do you need to transform to things so you can get through barriers. * In the light-up-zone do you need to light up dark places so you can guide creatures and find treasures. The spacezones are devided for each Element and one of the four abillites, so if you are at a Undead-boost spacezone do you need an Undead Skylander and one of the two ships with boost-abillity. In the zones are you playing as the spaceship and flying around in specially tracks. One is a big labyrinth with loads of traps (Magic and Transform) and another is under water there you need to find shiny treasure (Water and Light-Up). There's two zones in each level. In Hugo`s Spacestation it will be a harbor there your collected giants are. You can go to the ship to upgrade its speed, strengh, health and their abillity. (If you have played the game "angry birds go!" you will probably recognize it. But you will not only upgrade the ship at your ship, you will also upgrade your patriot there. Characters To this game it comes out 8 Spacepatriots, 8 new Giants, 16 new core, 24 recovers and 8 Lightcore. Magic: Steelwinged Spyro (Series 4) Fether Demon Double Trouble (Series 3) Beast Knight Pop Fizz (Series 3) Cubert (new) Suprise (new) Totem (Giant) Checkmate (Spacepatriot, transform) Lightcore Cubert (all his body glows) Tech: Arkeyan Suit Drill Sergant (Series 3) Kaboom Boomer (Series 2) Tick Tock Countdown (Series 2) Raptor (new) Mine Crush (new) Power Rug (Giant) Wheelster (Spacepatriot, boost) Lightcore Trigger Happy (The safe glows) Water: Born to Freeze Slam Bam (Series 3) Big Spike Wham-Shell (Series 2) Saw Fish Rip Tide (Series 2) Fish Tank (new) Snow Fan (new) (Giant) (spacepatriot) Lightcore Fish Tank (The water glows) Fire: Sun-Hot Eruptor (Series 4) Magma Breath Sunburn (Series 2) Dash Smash Fryno (Series 2) Canon Ball (new) Tiki Curse (new) (giant) Meteor Bros (Spacepatriots, boost) Lightcore Ignitor (The fire glows) Earth: Wall Wrecker Bash (Series 4) Super Gun Dino-Rang (Series 2) Ultimate Tail Slobber Tooth (Series 2) (new) Mary (new) (Giant) Goldrush (Spacepatriot, light-up-ship) Lightcore Mary (The sheep Glows) Air: Cloud Light Lightning Rod (Series 3) Hard Shelled Warnado (Series 2) Drill Needle Pop Thorn (Series 2) Great Vib (new) Fetherham (new) (Giant) (Spacepatriot,) Lightcore Great Vib (All his body glows) Life: Troll Hater Stump Smash (Series 3) Airforce Schroom Boom (Series 2) Honey King Bumble Blast (Series 2) Scout Tail (new) Quickstick (new) (giant) Banana Shot (Space giant, blast) Lightcore Zoo Lou (The animals glows) Undead: Ghost Crazy Ghost Roaster (Series 2) Devolped Bone Fright Rider (Series 2) Spirit Exacuter Grim Creeper (Series 2) Shoeless (new) Dolly Roger (new) Pharinx (Giant) Noodle Fang (Space giant, transform) Lightcore Chop Chop (The sheild glows) See the WowPows here Skylanders: AAA/ Wow Pows Variants: Legendary Beast Knight Pop Fizz Legendary Fetherham Legendary Lightcore Mary Dark Lightcore Zoo Lou Royale Suprise Inferno Magma Breath Sunburn Crystal Clear Shoeless Granite Shoeless Granite Sun-Hot Eruptor Target Exclusive: Blue Cubert Light-in-the-dark Dash Smash Fryno Nitro Canon Ball Gamestop Exclusive: Dark Scout Tail Dark Snow Fan Dirty Lightcore Mary Toys'r'us Exclusive: Legendary Drill Needle Pop Thorn Legendary Super Gun Dino-Rang Legendary Totem Holidayvariants: Jolly Fether Demon Double Trouble (Christmas) Pumpkin Kaboom Boomer (Haloween) Springtime Canon Ball (Easter) Jade Power Rug (St. Patricks Day) Colorexplosion Dolly Roger (4th of July) Lovely Scout Tail (Valentines Day) Roasted Air-force Shroom Boom (Thanksgiving) These variants will be out for one week before the holiday and one week after. Space variants: The spacepatriots have one variant each, and it will be two kind of sorts: Wild and Wooden. Woolen Checkmate Woolen Woolen Woolen Banana Shot Wooden Wheelster Wooden Meteor Bros Wooden Goldrush Wooden Noodle Fang Co-op poses For this game it will be special Co-op poses there two characters is on the same base. Those Co-op poses can you only play with when you are two players with one controller each. The base of the characters will be different from the ordinary characters and instead have grey and flat. The Characters for the poses: Stump Smash and Boomer/ Stump Smash smashes Boomer. Spyro and Cynder/ Stands close intil each other. Bash and Slobber Tooth/ Hits each others tails with their own tails. Wrecking Ball and Pop Thorn/ Both looks very cute.:-) . Trigger Happy and Pop Fizz/ Pop Fizz run scared away from Trigger Happy that chaises him, Pop Fizz is in his beast form. Hot Dog and Snow Fan/ Hot dog run after Snow Fan and he want snow fan to pat him, snow fan is scared to melt cause he's a snowman. Hex and Suprise/ Hex scares Suprise. Slam Bam and Terrafin/ They Fight with each other. Sprocket and Wind-Up/ She screws up him. Double Trouble and Tiki Curse/ Stands in front of each other and makes grimaces, both has a mask. It will be one pose there it will be three characters. You can`t play with it and you can`t buy it in the store. It will only produce 100 of them. Chop Chop, Ghost Roaster and Jolly Roger/ They are showing their muscels to see who are the strongest, all three are skeletons. Starter Packs Wii and Wii U: Ultimate Tail Slobber Tooth Mine Crush (new) Checkmate (spacepatriot) Xbox 360, Xbox One, Ps3 and Ps4: Ultimate Tail Slobber Tooth Raptor (new) Checkmate (spacepatriot) 3DS and 2DS: Fether Demon Double Trouble Shoeless (new) Wheelster (spacepatriot) Adventure and Battle Packs Deep Forest Adventure pack: Deep Forest, Scout Tail, Zombie Shovel and Devil Bug. Purple Brick Road Adventure pack: Purple Brick Road, Suprise, Changer Cloud and Caktus Needle. Desert Claws Battle pack: Super Gun Dino-Rang, Desert Claws and Great Vib. Ice Cream Maker Battle pack: Snow Fan, Ice Cream Maker and Magma Breath Sunburn. Triple Packs Steelwinged Spyro, Air-Force Shroom Boom and Fetherham Spirit Exacuter Grim Creeper, Fish Tank and Hard Shelled Warnado Mary, Dash Smash Fryno and Saw Fish Rip Tide Troll Hater Stump Smash, Cubert and Kaboom Boomer. Hard Shelled Warnado, Honey King Bumble Blast and Canon Ball Toys'r'us Exclusive Lightcore Great Vib, Lightcore Trigger Happy and Lightcore Chop Chop Bosses and enemies You will see loads of enemies like chompies and trolls, and bosses like Cluck and Mesmeralda. But you will also see new ones like Cickenbombers and some types of aliens. You will fight against all three alienbrothers in different levels. Fastlevels Fastlevels are a new kind of level there you not will be allowed to do the same thing as an ordinary level. These new levels is shorter and you will not walk around and search for tresures like you did before. There is no tresures or hats or soulgems at all. It will be four new Fastlevels and you are going to fly a spaceship and also be in a boxingtornoment. Levels 1. Spaceshipchase (Fastlevel) 2. Closed Down Town (Shoeless` Soulgem) 3. Dangerous Chicken Gulf (Cluck) 4. Volcano Crater (Tiki Curse`s Soulgem) 5. Ermit's Cottage (Cubert`s Soulgem) 6. Electronic Dump (Drill-X) 7. Big Fightclub (Fastlevel) 8. Run, Hide and Seek 9. Wave Plaza (J.59) 10. TrollCave 11. Sunny Castle (Canon Ball`s Soulgem) 12. The Land of Fairytales (Gunshine) 13. Save the princesses!? (Fastlevel) 14. RamSchest Mechanical Lair 15. The Clown Carnival (Blobbers) (Snow Fan`s Soulgem) 16. The Last Attack 17. Stop the Escape! (Jailbreak) (Fastlevel) 18. Skylands Capital (Kaos) Adventure Packs 19. Deep Forest (Scout Tail`s Soulgem) 20. Purple Brick Road (Mesmeralda) (Surprise`s Soulgem) 21. Tower of Time 22. Sheep Wreck Islands Trivia * The three A in the title stands for All Aliens Attack. * This is also the first game where there is a bank so a caracter with loads of money can put the money in the bank, and another caracter can take it out. * The Swappers and Giants have a zone each in every level (except fastlevels). *This is the first time there you can play it on PS Vita and 2DS. *This is the first time the Nintendo consoles do not have the same characters in the starter pack that all Xbox and PS consoles have. *Troll Hater Stump Smash is the first caracter that has a bad guy in his pose (it is a troll of course). *Because of that Steelwinged Spyro is the first Series 4 character with Sun-Hot Eruptor will the emblem for Series 4 characters will be Spyro. *In this game is the base (instead of green, orange and blue) actually white. Category:Skylanders Games